Fanon:Loki Beaker (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Beaker Family |roommates = Circe Beaker, Xanton Beaker |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Loki Beaker is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of the late Bjorn and Gundrun Beaker, the older brother of Erin Beaker, the brother in-law of General Buzz Grunt, the husband of Circe Beaker, the father of Xanton Beaker, and the uncle of Rusty Grunt. Loki is voiced by David Boat and is 20 days from being an Elder. In my player stories Loki and Circe's test subject Nervous Subject (later Nerville Specter) had had enough of the cruel treatment he received at their hands. He resigned from his unpaid job as a test subject against their wishes and escaped from their house, despite Loki's efforts to stop him. It should be noted that Loki would have succeeded in preventing Nervous from escaping if Nervous hadn't taken some of Loki's Boolprop Potion without his knowledge. Several days later Loki and Circe gave birth to a boy named Xanton. After losing their test subject, some may believe that Loki and Circe will be pressured into using their new son as their test subject. Xanton is often concerned that these rumours will come true as a result. Thankfully, there is no evidence that this will be the case, yet. At the start of the game Loki was enemies with his rival Pascal Curious and was considered an enemy by Vidcund, Pascal's brother. Loki had been feuding with Pascal and Vidcund, ever since their rivalry over Loki's wife Circe during their teenage years. Many hold Loki to be an experimental, yet villainous scientist. Yet Pascal and Vidcund (along with their brother Lazlo) had decided they wanted to be on good terms with their old rival. This is because they all had the same career path and the four of them needed to make more friends to work their way up. Pascal's promotion to Mad Scientist and Vidcund's credit for standing out as the brains of the operation did come as an unpleasant surprise for Loki. But this surprisingly did not bring tension to the four scientists. Loki no longer has anything against his childhood enemy Buzz Grunt and vice-versa. However he isn't very enthusiastic with having Buzz as a brother in-law. Eventually Loki's bitterness towards losing his test subject ceased and he and Nerville are now on positive terms, if not exactly good. Loki has risen through the ranks of the Science career along with Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo. Pascal was the first to reach level 10, before Loki who was second. Vidcund and Lazlo are currently at Level 9. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Loki that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *In my player stories Loki is officially the creator of some of the Aspiration / Career rewards in his house such as The Eclectic and Enigmatic Energiser and the Biotech Station. He could very well have invented the Surgical Training Station, the SimVac and / or the SensoTwitch Lie Finder. *In one of my gameplay snapshots, Loki is seen using the SimVac on Pascal. *An interesting fact is that before I became familiar with the individual Sims of Strangetown, I initially didn't suspect that Loki and his wife were "evil". I just thought they were "experimental scientists". *Loki is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his sharp facial features giving him a serious and stern look, his facial hair and having a deep voice. *Because of the Family-Oriented trait that Loki has in The Sims 3, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)